Kissing For Real
by gatehead81
Summary: Happy bithrday Jack. This is a follow up to Coutdown To Kissing as requested by stevieLUVSalex. Can stand alone. Sam/Jack kiss...definitely no Daniel this time.


**AN: Okay stevieLUVSalex so you want a real S/J kiss… you got it. Aiming for about 1000 words.**

**This is a follow up to Countdown To Kissing. You don't have to read it to understand as the events are implied but I'd sure like it if you did.**

**(Usual disclaimer applies)**

* * *

KISSING FOR REAL

* * *

It was eleven o'clock on the evening of October twentieth and Jack had been enjoying his birthday and all the cake. But now Sam had gone and changed everything. She's asked him for a birthday kiss but there was no way he was falling for that again.

Sure it had been months since the whole mortifyingly gross Daniel new years countdown fiasco which was still, as it ever would be, totally banned from the conversation list under penalty of zatting.

Screw his team and their wily ways. He had actually had to make good on his threat. An action that he instantly regretted. It seemed Teal'c didn't take to kindly to being zatted by one of his own. It hadn't helped that Daniel and Sam were rolling around in fits of laughter on the floor of the firing range. It took everything he had not to zat them too. Jack was sure he was going to end up buried in a hole next time they went off-world but what else could he do? Teal'c had broken the rules by implying that he wanted another kiss from the only other male member of his team. He had to prove that his threats weren't idle.

The big Jaffa seemed to take it all in good grace for a while but as soon as Jack had let his guard down he'd invited him to a sparring match. A single low blow in the third round and a terse apology left Jack limping for a week.

He'd actually had to go to the infirmary because of it where much to his chagrin a very unprofessional Doctor Frasier found the entire episode a whole lot too amusing for his liking.

There was nothing funny about a bruised weenie.

Especially not as he had had to sit out the next mission because of it. Even Carter hadn't managed to hold it together when he tried to explain that he wouldn't be joining them because of a groin strain.

"Yes okay Sir, a groin strain." She had said and fell out the door without being dismissed. He could hear her laughing all the way down the corridor. Lousy Teal'c and his need for gossip.

All that trouble because of one simple request for a kiss, and now here she was demanding another?

Jack survey the woman in front of him. There was a small frown on her face. Was she pissed off at him? What had he missed? "I'm sorry did you say something?" The frown deepened. Yeah definitely pissed.

Panic ran through Jack, he was suddenly worried that he might have missed out on a golden opportunity to get with Carter, there was just the two of them in the room after all. Daniel and Teal'c were off somewhere debating the meaning of life or some other such pointless thing.

She placed on hand on her hip and cocked her head clearly deciding whither to speak or not. "I'm starting to wonder if I should even bother saying as how you can't even pay attention long enough to answer my question."

He shook his head not daring to ask. Something of his worry must have showed on his face because next thing he knew the wicked grin was back and she rolled her eyes. "I asked…Tongue or no tongue?"

"Erple, gackle, erk?" Was his wholly, unintelligible response.

His legs turned into tree roots as she moved in on him.

She placed a single hand on his chest and stretched up pressing her ever so velvety lips against his. Instantly he was on the verge of black out. The electricity started in his feet by curling his toes and ran the entire length of his body. It was already fizzling out on the tops of his ears before he came too enough to consider a reaction.

By this time she was already pulling away from him. His lips chased hers and he grabbed hold of her head to still her retreat. His tongue ran in along the edge of her teeth and over her own. She tasted divine and he was pleased with his own daring.

Suddenly she was responding, pushing back and their mouths were wrestling for dominance.

Weakness stole over his body and he scooped her up in his arms to stop himself from collapsing. She wrapped herself entirely around him and he allowed her red hot tongue to sweep through his mouth and enter his soul.

The kiss deepened into the most mind-blowing cataclysmic event of his life. Sam Carter had let her guard down and he was completely inside of it.

The need to never, _ever_ be apart again was growing making everything more urgent and intense.

He gave himself over to her and she moaned into his mouth. Hand and legs and fingers were tangle everywhere. He just couldn't get enough of this gorgeous woman who was probing ever corner of his existence.

Eventually the need for air won out and they parted. "Happy birthday Jack." She whispered breathlessly, her cheeks rosy with colour.

"Happy birthday." He echoed as she came up and gave him one more sopping wet smooch. Then she was moving away from him. 'No-oo!' His mind protested and his arms stretched out after her.

It was at this point of desperation that he realised he was chewing. It was his lifeline.

"Hey Carter, you want your chewing gum back?"

She turned, still flushed pink, her hands over her heart. "Yeah sure, if you want." She failed in her attempt to sound casual.

He was across the gap at lightening speed, his lips capturing hers with a little more force than he'd intended. He didn't care in the slightest when she bit down hard drawing blood as they landed on a heap on the couch. He had Samantha Carter, if only for the moment, if only for the night, it was still way better than any birthday wish he could ever have though off.

* * *

**AN: So that's it, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I can't access my traffic page at the moment so the only way I have of keeping track of my readership is by reviews, so please do.**


End file.
